


The Return Of L

by MorningDawn



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningDawn/pseuds/MorningDawn
Summary: Why does L have to leave this world not cared for? Well guess what, he doesn't. He comes back... When Light and Misa's daughter surpasses them both and gets a deathnote, what will she do? She'll start and adventure with a famous detective. Will L and this new girl become friends? Will L find a true friend? Or will he find something more...(This is an action, romance. FYI)





	The Return Of L

"Hmm, I wonder where I am?" L thought. He's surrounded by darkness and couldn't see anything. He sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"What happened?" He sat there his thumb in his mouth.

*Flashback*

"Where's the shinigami?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't know."

"Hurry every..." Suddenly, he was falling from his chair. His chest... it hurt. Light caught him and he could hear sounds, but he couldn't process what they were saying. Then Light's face changed, his eyes went dark and an evil smile appeared on his face.

"No, I knew you were Kirra. But I... I didn't want you to be. You were, y-you were becoming m-my first f-friend." Then he couldn't think, he just felt tired. His eyes felt heavy, his lids started to close and he saw light's face light up with glee. (sorry no pun intended.)

*End Flashback*

"Hmm, so I'm dead. That sucks. But L-Light, he should be happy now. He can kill all the criminals he wants now." L's face went more grumpy. "Another person who doesn't care about me." He stood.

"Well, he should get caught by the next L. Neal should get him with the information I got. Too bad, I was just starting to like living." He started walking he didn't know where just somewhere.

"Light would have killed me sooner or later I guess."

"Lawliet. Come here."

"Hu, Who said that? How'd you know my real name?"

"Keep walking, you will see me soon enough."

Hmm, should I? I'm dead so they can't do anything to me. Or can they? I don't know very much about this place. He debated.

"Do not worry Lawliet. I will not harm you."

"Hmm, how'd you know?"

"Because all of your kind is scared and unsure when then they first hear me."

"Hmm. Very well. I suppose that would be true." He said placing his hands in his pockets. He continued forward till he could see the outlining of the object. Then he stopped and took a step back.

"You're another Shinigami. Aren't you?" He asked

"Yes, I am. But you will not see a Shinigami because you do not have, and haven't touched my deathnote."

"Ok." He continued forward and he saw a women that would be in her early 30's.

"Why are you, or rather, do you look human?"

"Human's are the only living thing your kind knows that speaks. Other than birds. And honestly I do not really like birds."

"Ok then where are we?"

"I know you are used to gathering information and I will give you basics, but nothing more. Understand?" L's eyes shine with curiosity at what he could learn.

"Ok, sounds fair."

"You are in the Shinigami shadow realm. This is where dead's souls sleep till they are ready to move on."

"Oh, ok. That makes sense."

"So know I must ask, Are you ready to move on?"

"Yes, no one liked me anyway. People only cared when I'm solving cases."

"Wait, What?!"

"I said yes, I'm ready. Why? Is that surprising?"

"Yes... for the thousands of years I have lived only one other has said that. All want to stay here where they can watch their loved ones or live again. Why do you want to go so soon?"

"It's because there, no one cared about me. to them I was just L, someone to help the world with all of its hard cases. Everyone always seems to forget...that in the end. I'm only human. I can only take so much. I'm done living if that's how humans there are." His eyes widened in shock.

"Why'd I just say that?"

"This is the shadow realm, it helps all speak from the heart and only speak truth."

"Ok, well then, you got your answer."

"..." the women stood there, unsure what to do.

"You say that no one cared about you?" She asked. L lowered his head sadly.

"Yeah."

"Well, what if there is someone that does care?"

"That would be nice... I don't know how to act though."

He is unaware that I know more. This person, actually this women would be the one who puts her life at risk for him. For Lawliet, not L. NaoMikoto would care for him as a person.

"Well, can I go?" L asked.

"No. I'm going to have you stay here. I'm going to do something I haven't done in a long time. You will stay here, once I return I will assist you. Time passes a lot slower here than in the human world, so you will not feel much here."

"Hm, very well. What's your name?"

"Hideyo. That's all you get. Now I must go. Goodbye."  
******************************************************************************************************************

Thanks for reading my first chapter. If you liked it please let me know. If you don't like it please be considerate with your word choice. And I know they swear in the show but so you guys know in the original there was no swearing so it won't have any swear words unless it has the sign **** for it. I will put the first letter so you know which one it is. So yeah... please be kind this is my first story that I wrote. I hope it will be pretty long because I hope to continue it for several years. Thanks!

P.S.

Tell me if there is anything I can fix, and some of you may have read this same story else where. I have posted it on fanfiction.net, and Wattpad as well. Just so everyone knows.


End file.
